


А Джедис не вернется никогда

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: The Chronicles of Narnia [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Сьюзен не случайно осталась в нашем мире, когда все ее родные погибли. У нее была миссия по спасению Нарнии.





	А Джедис не вернется никогда

За окном опять шел снег. Как тогда. Сьюзен поднялась, задвинула шторы и с трудом – в такую погоду радикулит особенно сильно давал о себе знать – вновь уселась в свое любимое старое кресло. Сегодня ей не хотелось видеть снег и вспоминать тот зимний день. Но он в последнее время все чаще и чаще возвращался в ее мысли. Странно… Почему именно сейчас? Столько лет прошло. Столько всего случилось за эти годы. Как же некстати иногда вспоминается то зимнее утро в Нарнии…  
  
Впрочем, по-настоящему все началось дождливым летним днем. Как будто вчера все это было…  
  
Они играют в прятки. И она, Сьюзен, водит. Питер побежал вверх по лестнице – она слышит его тяжелые шаги, скрип деревянных ступеней, и без труда может определить направление. Он такой же неуклюжий, как и она, Сьюзен, но ему мама спокойно прощает это, а ей, Сьюзен, всегда напоминает, что девушка не должна топать как слон. Но Сьюзен ведь не виновата, что уродилась такой нескладной – высоченной, худой, с руками-граблями и огромными ступнями… У нее просто не получается ходить легко! И Питер такой же.  
  
Зато Эдмунд и Люси совсем другие – тонкокостные, невысокие, изящно сложенные… Им повезло. Они похожи на маму. У них бесшумная легкая походка, приятная золотистая кожа и – самое главное! – очаровательно кудрявые, тонкие и шелковистые волосы. Не то что ее, Сьюзен, черная косматая грива, в битве с которой пострадало уже немало гребешков… А ее кожа! Бледная, без капли румянца. В школе ее из-за этого дразнят «вампиршей». А из-за роста – «великаншей».  
  
Сьюзен знает, что ей никогда не стать красавицей. И наверное, ее никто никогда не полюбит. В последнее время она задумывается об этом все чаще. Иногда даже плачет по ночам. Люси спит чутко – она тут же просыпается и шепотом спрашивает: «Что с тобой, Сью?» Если бы Сьюзен могла рассказать ей! Но увы, Лу еще слишком мала… Хотелось бы Сьюзен иметь сестру-близнеца, с которой можно было бы делиться самым сокровенным!  
  
Шаги Питера затихли наверху. Куда направился старший брат, нетрудно догадаться. На том этаже просто негде больше спрятаться. Он укрылся в оружейной – так профессор называет ту длинную комнату с картинами и рыцарскими доспехами. Наверху, кроме этой комнаты, только кабинет профессора да запертые гостевые спальни. В оружейной такие уютные плюшевые портьеры – зеленые, похожие на кусты можжевельника. Они широкие и достают до пола. За ними может спрятаться даже Питер, хотя он очень высокий и плечистый. И он часто там прячется.  
  
Но Сьюзен не побежит искать Питера. Она чувствует, что игра в прятки интересна Питеру еще меньше, чем ей самой. Ведь они оба уже почти взрослые. Если бы не этот старинный дом, который так интересно исследовать, Сьюзен ощущала бы себя полной дурой, играя с малышами в их любимую игру. Нет, она побежит за Эдом и Лу. Они так забавно визжат, когда их находишь!  
  
Вперед, через анфиладу комнат… Младшие брат и сестра намного обогнали ее, но Сьюзен не торопится. Она знает, куда побежала Люси. Наверняка в ту комнату с платяным шкафом. Когда неделю назад они все впервые его увидели, сестренка долго разглядывала резьбу на его дверцах: козлоногие существа с флейтами в руках и полуголые девушки с венками на головах. А потом, через несколько дней, Люси рассказала им всем забавную историю про то, как она залезла в этот шкаф, нашла в нем волшебную страну и даже познакомилась там с фавном… Вот выдумщица! На что спорим, она и сейчас решила спрятаться там! А что же Эдмунд? Кажется, он собрался заставить Лу потесниться… Ну что ж, шкаф большой, места хватит обоим.  
  
Стараясь ступать как можно тише, Сьюзен осторожно заглянула в комнату и внимательно вгляделась в дверцу шкафа. Дверца была плотно закрыта. А точно ли Эдмунд и Люси побежали сюда? Не станет же человек запирать сам себя в шкафу! Недоумевая, Сьюзен подошла к шкафу и открыла дверцу. Она ожидала воплей брата или сестры, но в шкафу было тихо. Сьюзен залезла внутрь и стала шарить между шубами, ожидая, что вот-вот схватит кого-то из малышей – и то-то будет визгу! Но под руками ощущала только мех шуб. Встревожившись непонятно почему, Сьюзен тихо позвала:  
  
\- Эд! Лу!  
  
Ответа не было. Сьюзен стала продвигаться в глубь шкафа. Один ряд шуб, второй, третий… Третий? Да какой же ширины этот шкаф?! Под ногой неприятно хрустнул шарик нафталина. Сьюзен любила запах нафталина, но вот странно – сейчас она его не ощущала! Пахло так, как пахнет на улице морозным вечером. Только сейчас она поняла, что очень сильно замерзла.  
  
Внезапно Сьюзен ощутила, что стоит на снегу.  
  
Оглядевшись, она увидела, что находится в хвойном лесу. Зимой. Июньский полдень остался там, за плотными рядами шуб. Да и самих шуб не было видно – позади Сьюзен был сплошной мрак.  
  
Ее раздирало сомнение: ей и хотелось обратно, потому что было не по себе, и в то же время было интересно посмотреть на эту страну, о которой говорила Лу. Значит, эта самая Нарния действительно существует… Но все же ноги Сьюзен инстинктивно понесли ее обратно: она попятилась и наткнулась спиной на пушистый мех шуб.  
  
Путь назад был совсем близко. Но в этот момент Сьюзен остановила одна мысль. Точнее, две мысли. Одна была о том, что ее жизнь – очень скучная и размеренная, как школьное расписание, и может быть, ей больше никогда не выпадет шанса попасть в Нарнию. А вторая… Вторая была о том, что она, Сьюзен, ничем не хуже очаровашки Лу, которую все так любят. Почему Нарния должна оставаться единоличной собственностью Лу? Сьюзен тоже достойна того, чтобы побывать в этой стране! Она тоже хочет увидеть фавна!  
  
И Сьюзен решительно развернулась к шубам, которых почти не было видно, но можно было нащупать. Она вцепилась наугад в одну и потянула. Шуба легко сползла с плечиков, и Сьюзен сочла это хорошим знаком. Нарния готова принять ее!  
  
Вытащив свою добычу на свет божий – то есть, в густой кустарник, скупо освещенный тусклой зимней зарей, Сьюзен задохнулась от восхищения. Шуба была просто шикарной! Светлый мех ласкал ладони. Сьюзен попыталась вспомнить, как называется такой мех. Песец, кажется… Сердце кольнула зависть к той, кому принадлежит эта вещь. Точнее, принадлежала, ведь сейчас в семье профессора не было женщин – он был абсолютно одиноким.  
  
Надев шубу, Сьюзен сразу ощутила себя более уверенно. Словно она взрослая и очень красивая. Она храбро двинулась вперед, раздвигая кусты – впереди виднелась заснеженная поляна. Но прошла совсем немного и вскоре резко остановилась, потому что услышала звон колокольчиков.  
  
Вот тут-то Сьюзен и поняла, что не готова к встрече с местными обитателями. Даже если это тот самый добрый фавн Тамнус, о котором говорила Люси. Кстати, сестра не упоминала о том, что у фавна есть собственный экипаж, да еще и с колокольцами. Сьюзен плюхнулась в снег посреди кустарника раньше, чем осознала свое намерение спрятаться. Она даже успела порадоваться тому, что по счастливой случайности вытянула из шкафа именно светлую шубу – такую меньше заметно на снегу… А потом ей стало уже не до шубы.  
  
На поляну вылетели сани. Их резво тянула пара северных оленей. Рога у оленей были позолочены, упряжь с колокольцами – ярко-красная. Санями правил толстый гном с длиннющей белой бородой, в шубе из шкуры белого медведя и в красном колпаке с золотой кисточкой. «Какая дикая пародия на Санту…» - пронеслось в голове у Сьюзен. Но потом она глянула на ту, которая восседала в санях – и начисто забыла про ее спутника.  
  
Эта женщина была очень красивой. У нее было белое, как снег, лицо, алые губы и густые черные волосы, на которых так красиво смотрелась ажурная золотая корона. Даже когда она сидела, было видно, какая она высокая.  
  
– Стой! – крикнула дама.  
  
Гном натянул вожжи. Олени встали на дыбы, и сани резко остановились – как раз под фонарным столбом на краю поляны. Сьюзен его только что заметила. То есть, она увидела его сразу, как только приблизилась к поляне, но не усмотрела в нем ничего необычного. И только сейчас до нее дошло, что фонарный столб посреди леса – это как-то странно. Но эта запоздалая мысль робко теснилась на задворках ее сознания, потому что на первом плане во весь голос кричала другая мысль: «Неужели эта женщина меня заметила?» Девочка даже дышать перестала от страха.  
  
Но даме в санях было явно не до Сьюзен. Она распахнула свой длинный плащ, отороченный белым мехом, расправила блестящие складки пышного платья и тяжелым взглядом уставилась на гнома, который медленно слезал с передка саней. Сьюзен, еще до конца не налюбовавшись ее красивым лицом, жадно разглядывала пушистый мех ее плаща, ее платье из очень дорогой и роскошной, но какой-то старомодной ткани – такие можно увидеть в музеях, ее башмаки на высоких каблуках, усыпанные золотистыми и серебристыми блестками…  
  
Утреннее зимнее небо было свинцово-хмурым, но сцена под фонарем была прекрасно освещена. Темные ели по бокам смотрелись как кулисы. В прошлом году родители водили Питера и Сьюзен на «Риголетто». Гном-возница чем-то напомнил Сьюзен старого шута из той оперы, а дама в санях – красавицу Джильду.  
  
Но то, что произошло далее, мало походило на сцену из оперы. Оставив кнут на передке саней и сбросив туда же шубу, гном подошел к своей госпоже. Та сделала короткий знак рукой – и гном взобрался в сани, очутившись у ее ног. Дама, криво улыбнувшись, обеими руками подхватила подол своего длинного пышного платья и вдруг одним резким движением задрала его. Под ним не оказалось ни нижних юбок, ни белья – ничего. Голые колени ее были широко раздвинуты.  
  
Сьюзен словно ударили под дых. Она не отрываясь глядела, как гном возится с застежкой своих красных штанов с золотым галуном, как он пристраивается между ног своей госпожи и затем совершает ритмичные движения там, полускрытый блестящими складками ее одежды. Белизна стройных ног дамы контрастировала с алым нарядом гнома. И Сьюзен вдруг отчего-то показалось, что эти двое поменялись ролями: теперь он был господином, а она – служанкой…  
  
Громкий стон дамы распугал ворон в верхушках елей. Их черная стая взмыла над лесом. Гном, дернувшись в последний раз, отодвинулся от дамы и опять стал возиться с застежкой штанов. Дама небрежным движением опустила свои пышные юбки и завернулась в плащ. Затем она негромко сказала что-то гному. А он, уже слезший с саней и собирающийся вновь накинуть шубу, что-то пробормотал в ответ, полуобернувшись к госпоже и отвратительно ухмыляясь.  
  
В следующие секунды Сьюзен, сердце которой все еще бешено колотилось от увиденного, вновь перестала дышать – теперь уже от настоящего ужаса. Дама встала в санях во весь рост (ох, какой же высокой она была!), выхватила из складок плаща золотую волшебную палочку и направила ее на гнома. Тот выронил шубу и отшатнулся. Миг – и вместо гнома возле саней уже красовалась низенькая каменная статуя толстяка с длиннющей бородой. Медвежья шуба валялась рядом на снегу, и Сьюзен поймала себя на глупой мысли, что если бы он не выронил шубу, то она окаменела бы у него в руках, и тогда статуя выглядела бы совершенно нелепо. А так – вышло даже по-своему красиво.  
  
Дама убрала палочку обратно в складки плаща, а затем, наклонившись, взяла кнут, оставленный гномом на передке саней. Сьюзен ничуть не сомневалась в том, что будет дальше: сейчас эта гордая красавица хлестнет оленей, и снежная пыль из-под полозьев осыплет статую из сероватого камня, которая теперь навечно останется на этой поляне… Странно, но Сьюзен было ничуточки не жаль гнома.  
  
Но дама сделала совсем другое. Она соскочила с саней прямо в глубокий снег и принялась изо всех сил хлестать статую кнутом. По зимнему лесу далеко разносился тонкий свист кнута и звуки ударов. Она хлестала и хлестала, гневно сдвинув тонкие черные брови, но несмотря на такие усилия, ничуть не раскраснелась и не запыхалась, а из ее сложной высокой прически не выбился ни один завиток. Красавица с кнутом чем-то и сама напоминала статую, только ожившую.  
  
Сьюзен стало очень страшно – оказывается, до этой секунды она и не знала, что такое бояться по-настоящему. Она вдруг отчетливо осознала, что оба участника той сцены, свидетельницей которой она стала – не люди. Не такие существа, как она сама. И ей очень захотелось домой. Тело само дернулось, чтобы вскочить и побежать прочь. Девочка огромным усилием воли принудила себя лежать неподвижно.  
  
В этот момент дама отшвырнула далеко в снег кнут и потянулась в карман плаща – за палочкой. «Заметила меня!» – подумала Сьюзен в полном отчаянии. Теперь даже бежать не было сил. Тело словно окаменело – точь-в-точь как та статуя на поляне. Нечего было дергаться – теперь придется принять смерть…  
  
Но дама, выхватив палочку, направила ее на статую. Сероватая поверхность камня стала постепенно, сантиметр за сантиметром, уступать место алым переливам костюма и белизне бороды. И вот уже на месте каменной статуи вновь стоял гном, живой и здоровый. Хотя нет – здоровым его, пожалуй, сложно было назвать. Когда он поплелся доставать кнут из снега, Сьюзен обратила внимание на то, что он двигается словно через силу. И ее осенило: да он же все чувствовал! Он ощущал, как его хлестали, хотя и был тогда каменным…  
  
У Сьюзен мурашки побежали по спине. Она вспомнила, как Эдмунд рассказывал, что однажды мальчишки с их улицы устроили на ближайшем кладбище соревнование, кто точнее попадет мячом в голову ангела на памятнике. У каждого было пять попыток. Фред из соседнего дома попал точнехонько в голову ангелу пять раз подряд! А через неделю у Фреда умер отец… И сейчас, глядя на ковыляющего в снегу гнома, Сьюзен твердо решила, что когда она вырастет, то не будет держать дома никаких статуэток. Дома? Она горько усмехнулась. Домой еще надо вернуться. Не факт, что ей это удастся.  
  
Но вот гном, отыскав в снегу кнут, завернулся в шубу и сел наконец на передок саней. Его госпожа уже ждала его, устроившись в санях и нетерпеливо постукивая волшебной палочкой о ладонь. Свистнул кнут, рванули с места олени, пронзительно взвизгнули колокольчики – и очень скоро на пустой поляне у фонарного столба остались только следы на снегу. Вдали затихал звон бубенцов.  
  
Сьюзен не помнила, как пробралась от поляны с фонарем обратно к шкафу, как повесила мокрую шубу на плечики, как протолкнулась через ряды шуб к дверце шкафа, за которой ее встретил тусклый свет дождливого июньского дня.  
  
Она понимала, что теперь ей придется врать и притворяться. И она врала и притворялась. Когда Люси, плача, доказывала, что Нарния существует. Когда Эдмунд нагло врал, что никакой Нарнии на самом деле нет. Когда они с Питером пошли к профессору за советом насчет «помешательства» Люси. Когда они все вчетвером – она, Питер, Эдмунд и Люси – попали в Нарнию, и надо было делать вид, что находишься тут впервые, чтобы не выдать себя так глупо, как это сделал Эд…  
  
Лишь когда они все четверо были коронованы в Нарнии, а Джедис уже считалась погибшей, Сьюзен показалось, что тот зимний день – первый ее день в Нарнии – наконец-то потерял для нее всякое значение. Но так продолжалось недолго. Тот день стал сниться ей. И – вот ведь странно! – он уже не был страшным, но был безумно притягательным. Ей хотелось быть такой же красивой, как Джедис. Ведь она, Сьюзен, была храброй и красивой королевой только в Нарнии, но там, к сожалению, нельзя было остаться навеки. Ей приходилось жить и в своем мире, где ее, нездорово бледную, тощую и слишком высокую девицу с копной неряшливых волос, никто не считал красавицей.  
  
Но пришел день, когда погнувшиеся после крушения железнодорожные рельсы в нашем мире стали для ее семьи мостом в Нарнию – рухнувшим мостом, по которому уже нельзя было вернуться назад. Пережив первый приступ горя, она поняла, почему Нарния не позвала ее к себе на этот раз: дело в том, что к этому времени в ней, Сьюзен, поселилась воскресшая Джедис. Неожиданно для самой себя Сьюзен «переросла» свою подростковую неуклюжесть и превратилась в высокую темноволосую красавицу. Ее стало тянуть к немолодым низкорослым мужчинам, и очень скоро она познакомилась с модным писателем, который стал ее первым любовником. Затем был знаменитый профессор, потом – скандально известный режиссер… Но никто из них не задержался в ее жизни надолго. Нет, они не оставляли ее. Это она уходила, как бы ее ни просили остаться. Она уходила, оставляя за собой чьи-то жизни – застывшие, как та исхлестанная статуя на заснеженной поляне. Но она никогда не вынимала волшебную палочку, чтобы оживить статую вновь…  
  
Сначала ей казалось, что она делает это для себя, мстя окружающим за то, что те когда-то не ценили ее женственность. Но потом она обнаружила, что ее тело – арена борьбы двух душ: ее собственной и Джедис. И она старалась измочалить, сломать, победить живущую в ней Джедис, став сильнее и жестче ее. Чтобы убить Джедис в себе и не дать ей вернуться в Нарнию. Постепенно она поняла, что это и была та миссия, для которой ее, королеву Сьюзен, временно оставили в этом мире.

Сейчас, на закате жизни, уделом Сьюзен были только воспоминания. Зато все ближе день встречи с братьями и сестрой. Она была уверена – они встретятся там, в Нарнии. И тогда, стоя на широкой террасе Кэр-Пэравела, она скажет, глядя им прямо в глаза: «Все в порядке. Я вернулась. А Джедис не вернется никогда».  
  
  
2018


End file.
